Hong Kong Express
by Theresa471
Summary: Continue series from Differences Between The Two, Esposito arrives back into the states after visiting Sung Wung before she comes back again, Esposito and the 12th precinct are caught up in a murder mystery with the owner of a Greek restaurant killing a waiter for having a affair with his wife.
1. Chapter 1

Hong Kong Express

These serious of chapters will continue on with Sung Wung and her romance with Javier Esposito from Differences Between The Two.

Once Sergeant Javier Esposito was able to arrive back to the states, and recovering from his injuries from being shot on the job for the under cover operation with Inspector Sung Wung from Hong Kong and having to fallen in love with her, and having asked her to marry him with finding out she was carrying his child.

He's able to go back to work at a limited basics with his recovering slowly from the gun shot wounds.

Everyone welcomed him back with open arms including Captain Kate Beckett, and his first case with using the cane would be checking out a few leads for a murder investigation that both Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez are working on.

His partner Kevin Ryan was waiting up for him outside to get into the vehicle. "So who was killed in the first place?"

"A waiter name of Danny Reynolds was found out back of the BLD Diner, near Radio City music hall, his body was found yesterday from the Garbage trunk team, when they found it behind the container stabbed several times."

"Well then partner let's move it, I have a great deal to catch up while I was gone." He moves in while getting into a comfortable position with his leg.

Once they started moving, Ryan had asked on how Sung Wung was doing mostly. "She's fine, how ever she hated having me leave to come back to the states, she is supposed to finish up with the rest of her business in a few weeks."

"You must be counting the days that go by without her?" He says.

"Now what do you think Kevin?" It was his look that told the real story for when it comes to his bride to be.

/

Up first they headed to the crime scene before heading on over to the diner.

When they had arrived, only Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez were on the scene combing the area. When Ryan and Esposito pulled up to the alley way, both men came over to say hello and give them what had been found.

Sergeant Anderson hands them a match book with the name of a bar called " The Blue Pelican", some three blocks away from the BLD diner.

"Sergeant Anderson, why don't you check it out, while Ryan and I go over to the diner and speak with the owner."

"Right away guys, and before we both forget, welcome back Sergeant Esposito!" Anderson said to the both men now moving off with their vehicle.

/

BLD Diner

Owner Omar Argus was pissed off having to found that his best waiter was found fooling around with his wife, and for the reason he needed to have him out of the way, along with stealing from his wife's off shore account's.

Somehow he need something was up the past few weeks, when he followed them to the Blue Pelican bar to meet and then leave to go to the motel down the street to have sex.

Twenty minutes later...

Esposito and Ryan arrive at the diner, it looked busy. While Ryan dropped off his partner in the front with his cane, taking his time.

Ryan was able to find a parking space in the back parking lot.

When they had walked in, they stopped one of the waiters to asked for the owner of the diner. "Of course, Omar Argus is at the register taking care of a customer."

"Thank you, would you mine telling Mr. Argus that we need to speak with him in regard to one of his waiters, we are with the 12th precinct?" Esposito and Ryan show there badges to the waiter.

The waiter went over to the manager to tell him that the police were here to talk with him about a matter. "Jerry can you take over, until I am done with talking with them.?"

He takes over the register, while Omar walked over to the two police detectives. "Gentlemen how can I help you?" While smiling.

Esposito speaks up first. "Mr. Argus, is there some place for where we can talk about a serious matter?"

"Of course gentlemen, how about we go into the back to my office."

A moment later inside his office.

"Mr. Argus do you know a waiter name Danny Reynolds?

Esposito asked while watching for his facial expression with the question.

"Of course I do, he is one of my best waiters for having to work in a greek restaurant, and I must say he was very popular with the customers."

" Do you happen to know why he was killed?"

"Killed, when did this happen, Danny was supposed to show up for work some time later for his shift?"

"Mr. Argus, do you know why Danny would be out in an alley with another man of a pizza parlor before his body was found behind the garbage container?" Ryan asked while making a note on his pad.

"I have no idea detective as to why, I don't keep up with the private lives of my employees."

"Well thank you, if we have any other questions, we will be sure to come see you." Esposito says to him with moving out of the office with him to take over the register once again.

Once inside the vehicle. "He was not telling the truth at all Ryan, we need to check out better on the computer and Internet, and sees what comes up, but in the mean time, we need to getting back to the precinct.

"I agree, I will inform Captain Beckett of the news that we think that the manager is hiding something." He gets in to start the car, making sure his partner is comfortable with his leg and cane.

/

The Blue Pelican

Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez walked into the Blue Pelican feeling like it was home, the inside the bar was looking like an old homestead to really have the customers some what relaxed with the decor.

William and Jose walked up to the bar for two drinks before asking the bartender questions.

Jose having to gulp down his whiskey having to asked where was the manager of the Blue Pelican. "First off gentlemen my name is Jerome Emerson, how can I help any way? While putting up another whiskey for Jose and taking his money.

Jose took out a photo of the dead waiter to be shown to Emerson to really shock him mostly. "Do you happen to know this man at all?"

"Sure I do, that is Danny Reynolds, he's one of our better customers, he was here the other night with some Greek woman named Katherina, he was really all over her, and this has not been the first time, the both of them have been in this bar." He says.

"Interesting, to say the least!" William Anderson says in jest.

"I believe they were trying to hide the fact that this Katherina is married in the first place, but she didn't care any way."

"Do you happen how long they stayed the other night?" Jose asked.

"Until after 11 p.m., I am very sure, I was on duty that evening, and having to served their drinks of the evening before leaving."

"All right thank you, if you can think of any thing else, please be sure to call either one of us." Jose hands him the business card with there phone numbers to the 12th precinct.

Once outside...

"Now what? Anderson asked his partner.

"We head back to the precinct to make out a report for the watch commander, there is nothing more that can be done at this time of the night."

/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Hong Kong Express

After some time and energy, the tech and now the doctor was able to tell Sung Wung that everything was going well with the baby and its growth, however with the doctor orders, he needed for her to start eating more to build up her strength.

As for the sex of the baby, it's a girl from what they can see at this point, she was told to follow up with another doctor in the states to have her checked out further.

Once after she left the doctor's office, she went to see her real estate agent to check on the progress with selling her condo apartment.

When she had arrived, the female agent Elsie Leung was very helpful, to let her know that she had a buyer, and is willing to settle very quickly. When she was given how much, she took the deal, while she called the buyers, that Sung Wung would be taking the settlement, all she needed to do was just pack her clothes, Jewelry and other keep sakes, along with a few pieces of furniture.

She would be out in one week as promised to the new owners, they would be able to keep everything that was left in the condo apartment.

The real estate agent made out the cashier's check for Fifty thousand dollars to cash, so that she can have it placed into her account, and use the money to fly to the United States, and help Esposito with his apartment, and with getting married.

She took the cashier's check with her to the bank, there wasn't an issue at all from the teller at the window, since she was able to use her proper I.D. to cash it and placed into her account.

After that she treated herself to a late lunch, along with food for dinner. Once finally arriving home, she would wait until 9 p.m. her time to call the states and the precinct to see if Esposito had come into work.

/

Nine A.M. New York time.

Sergeant Esposito was sitting at his desk going over the latest details on the case, they have been working on with the death of Danny Reynolds, so far there hasn't been any evidence to tie into the husband that Omar Argus, he might of been involved with killing his wife Katherina.

When his phone started to ring, he goes to pick it up. "12th Precinct, Sergeant Esposito speaking, how can I help you?"

"Is that any way to greet your future bride and the father of your daughter?" She laughs in the background of the call.

And a minute for him to catch on to the conversation. "OMG, Sung your going to be having a baby girl, I am so very happy with the news?"

"Yes you are, and the doctor said that I am healthy as a horse, otherwise I could use a few more pounds on my bones, otherwise the baby is growing."

Javier Esposito was thrilled, along with her sense of humor.

"That is wonderful to hear, and here I was worried, that you were not gaining the proper weight with the baby, after all of the stress, you were under with the past under cover operation."

"By the way Javier, I have other good news, I will be leaving for the States in a week, I was able to sell the condo apartment today, with a cashier's check for fifty thousand dollars."

"Wow!, that is a great deal of money, I do hope you were able to place it into your bank account?"

"Of course Javier!, I don't wish, to get robbed having to carry all that money, while I am flying over to the United States, plus I plan to help you out with your apartment, along with the bills."

"That is great of you, Wung, and besides, I am hoping, once you get here, your be able to help us here with a case everyone is working on at the moment, it's been slow going for now, until we are able to find further evidence."

"I will see what I can do Javier, just try not to work too hard with stressing out your body after, only just getting out of the hospital and recovering."

"I am trying at least!, I have better end this, knowing full well just how expensive this call is costing the precinct, please let me know what flight your going to be on, so that I can have someone meet you at the airport, love you, sweetie, take care."

"I will Javier, I love you, bye for now."

/

Omar Argas was not happy at all, after getting off work really late from the diner, he had found his wife Katherina in the living room watching television. He was mad when he walked in. She could sense something was wrong with his disposition. "What's wrong?" She looks up...

He moves over to her to slap her face very hard. "God damn it!, How could you continue to do this me, have sex with every man that comes your way?

"OMG!, Omar what did you do to Danny?" She could tell that he must of did something to him, since she's not heard from him today.

"What do you think I did to him? Throwing her back onto the couch very rough, along with moving over to her with his knife to scare her.

"Please don't Omar, I needed him to make me happy, that you can't do for me, you old man!" She goes to spit at him before he decides to stab her into her chest very hard, and before he knew it, his hands were around her throat trying to gasp for air.

After a moment or two, she was no longer alive with blood flowing out of the chest area to stain the couch.

It was his chance to be rid of the body, since it was very late, there was very little lighting on the streets for him to drag the body, into his trunk and dump the body near the local small pond.

Having to make sure to drive very slow without having to be stopped by the police, he was able to dump the body of his wife into the water.

He heads back home to pack his things, along with any type of jewelry that can be sold, he had made sure to grab all of his account books to with draw any monies of his, along with his wife's off shore accounts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Hong Kong Express

It was the next morning, when some local male fisherman that goes fish in the pond, were able to come upon something with there poles, when the both of them pulled up a body, a female.

It was at this point they called 911, along with the police from the 12th precinct and crime scene unit. Medical Examiner Perlmutter and Alexis Castle having to be working this morning, were on the scene.

Perlmutter had asked Alexis to check for the I.D. with the palm reader, having to find that the woman was stabbed in the chest with a sharp edge blade, along with marks around her throat to show that she was choked.

Alexis takes the right hand of the woman. She turns on the device, to have it come up with the name of Katherina Argus married, to Omar Argus owner of the BLT diner. Her aged is 41 years old.

Captain Kate Beckett was on the scene this time around. She walked over to Esposito, and Ryan to asked there judgement on what they thought of it.

"If I had to guess Captain, I would have to say that her husband Omar Argus had something to do with killing her." Esposito mentions to Beckett.

"Was there anything else that was found the woman's body? She asked the two detectives in front of her.

"You need to ask Perlmutter and Alexis on that question Captain Beckett." Ryan tells her, while checking the area for other thing else, that they might of missed..

Beckett walks over to Perlmutter closing up the bag with the body inside. "Perlmutter, did you happened to find anything else on the body or in the water? While looking at Alexis placing there equipment back into the county morgue van.

"There was nothing else found on the body Beckett, I will be taking the body back to the morgue, I will let you know on what I find with the autopsy."

"Please do Perlmutter!" Meanwhile Beckett walked to Alexis, to find out on whether she was fine or not, she looks up to see her coming over.

"Alexis, are you all right, having to be working with Perlmutter today?"

" I am fine Kate, I just have another two hours ago, and then I am free for the entire day, I have a date with William this evening, he's taking me out to dinner at Remy's, and then we will be going to the movies, which film, I have no idea at the moment."

"I will leave you to your work Alexis." She walks back over to the boys.

"Ryan and Esposito, I need for you to bring in Omar Argus for questioning, make sure that you check his home and diner, and let me know on whether, there is a problem in finding the man."

In unison. "Yes sir!" They leave the scene having to get into there vehicle.

/

Some time later at the BLD diner, Esposito and Ryan walked into the diner looking for Omar Argus, the waiter at the register told the police officers that the manager never showed up, to open the diner this morning, leaving the cooks to open and run the place until he does finally show up.

Esposito leaves his business card once again, to let him know on whether Argus does show up some time later.

Meanwhile in Queens

Sergeant William Anderson and his partner Lt. Jose Averez were checking Omar's home to check to see, on whether he's around or not.

Using to break the glass to get inside, they were shocked to see the living room in shambles and blood all over the living area including the white couch.

"Will call for the crime scene unit, something surely did happened here, especially with all that blood, along with the living room looks." Walking around the area for any type of possible evidence.

And he found it, under the couch, was the sharp razor edge knife that stabbed Katherina before being choked to death. With his gloves on, he placed it into the evidence plastic bag that will be given to the Crime Scene Unit.

But now he needed to call Captain Kate Beckett having to be visiting her husband at his P.I. office, working on one of his own cases with help from Haley.

She was telling Rick about the case that she is currently supervising, while she's listening to him chat with Haley looking at details on trying to find Sung Wung's sister Ling Anderson in the San Francisco bay area.

"Kate, we found three possible choices to follow up, I will be leaving tomorrow with Haley to check out those leads."

"Do you think Rick, your be able to find her in the first place?" She says before her cell phone had gone off. "Beckett!, what's going on Jose?"

"Argus differently is our man Captain, we found his home filled with blood, along with the knife that was used on his wife, the house is a shambles, we have the crime scene unit now at the scene."

"Speaking of which Jose, Esposito and Ryan came up with zero at the diner, he's no where to be found at the moment, please keep up dated." She ends the call."Rick, I hope you have better luck with finding Ling, and make Sung Wung happy for when she comes back."

"I hope so !" He says with getting up from his chair to check on something else on his second laptop in the Bat cave, while he tells Haley, he will be in the back for awhile, while his wife kissed him good bye to head back to the precinct.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Hong Kong Express

Once his wife had left his office, he check his laptop having looked for any additional information on Ling Anderson, there were three possible choices at this moment.

Castle was able to check with the airlines for two tickets to California for the San Fransisco bay area, He had decided to leave late this evening, having sent a text message to his wife on the way over to the precinct.

He asked Haley to go home and pack for at least four days, they were leaving, later around ten clock at night, it would give them plenty of time to pack, travel and be ready for the American Airlines flight 212, along with making sure to bring plenty of money with them.

He walked out to head for the Loft, he had called the car service, to set up a time to have Haley and himself picked up at both addresses.

/

Meanwhile at the Precinct

Kate was in her office a moment, when the second text message had come in from her husband Castle. _"Kate, leaving this evening for California, I hope to see you before I leave with Haley."_

"Really Rick, you are too much some times, but at least it's for a good cause!" She says to herself in the office.

She had everyone in the bullpen, on whether or not there was any word on finding Omar Argus. She walks over to Ryan, who was alone at the moment. "Where is Esposito?" She says without realizing that he's only working a limited work schedule. "I am sorry Kevin, I forgot all about Esposito leaving early, has there been any news on finding Argus at all?"

"Nothing, but then again, we haven't received an update either from Perlmutter at the morgue."

/

At the county medical examiner office

Syndey Perlmutter was upset at the fact having done the autopsy on Katherina, she was three months pregnant, and her husband probably had no idea of the fact, let alone anyone else having been involved with her.

When the phone rang in his office, he finds that it's the 12th precinct calling with a further update. "Perlmutter, how can I help you, Captain Beckett?" Taking a look at the latest information on his computer screen.

"What have you found Perlmutter?" Beckett asked the usual question, every time she deals with either County Medical Examiner.

"Other then the fact that Mrs. Omar Argus was three months pregnant, when she was killed and left in the pond."

"Jesus!, that is just terrible, now we know why Danny Reynolds was killed in the first place?"

"Unless he never even knew about it." He says while fidgeting with his food having been sitting on the table near the computer.

"It's something that we need to check into, once we find out where Omar Argus might be hiding in the first place.

/

Omar Argus could not go back to his apartment or the diner with the police looking for him at the moment. He called his cousin Vinney, to see if he could help him out with money for the duration, after he explain what had happen.

"Are you sure about it Omar that Katherina was fooling around with this waiter?"

Omar blew up with his temper. "Of course!, I was god damn sure that my own wife was playing me for a complete fool."

"Well in that case Omar, you stay here until the heat is off, but for now relax!" Showing him to the extra bedroom in his Queens apartment.

"Thanks!" Having to fall onto the bed to relax his tired body, but first he needed to take off his black shoes, taking the remote on the table next to the bed, while turning on the television to check the news.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Hong Kong Express

San Fransisco Bay Area in the Hillsborough valley section

Ling Anderson having to finishing up her work at the Art gallery in in the homestead region, and was driving home to Riverdale Avenue. This was the longest time, she had done work for the Art gallery for six months, having the extra cash had helped with paying her bills mostly with the rent, cable and light to keep things running smooth with her six room apartment.

She was just happy most of all be to working, she had hoped that some day, that she would be able to find her sister Sung Wung, having to been a long time.

There was nothing more she can do today after working all day, she was exhausted, she decided to order out for a change, since she wasn't in any mood to cook today, let alone anything else for that matter.

Once the food arrived, she sat down to pray before starting with her food, afterwards having to cleaned up, she headed to the bathroom for a long shower to unwind her muscles.

/

Loft

Kate Beckett had arrived home in time to spend at least an hour with her husband Richard Castle in the bedroom, she was going to be missing him a great deal.

Alexis was no where to be found, assuming that she might be staying over at William's apartment this evening, giving her the time to be alone.

She walks into the bedroom to find that her husband was in the bathroom taking a shower, it was perfect timely and her hormones.

She knocks on the shower door after getting out of her clothes, while waiting for his response. When he opens the door, his hair was soaked up with shampoo. She looks up and down from his body, having to be literally chomping at the bit to taste him. "Do you mind, if I help you with washing your hair and other parts of your lovely body?" She says in a soft whisper into his right ear, while taking a deep breath.

"Sure!, join me, I don't have all that much time, but I will see what I can do to put a happy smile onto your beautiful face!" She walks into his chest, while taking both of her hands into his hair with the shampoo, when he takes his two hands to squeeze both of her breasts to put her into a tizzy.

He was really pushing it this time around, but never the less, she was enjoying every minute of being together, even though she wanted more of him, inside of her body just driving her wild with desire.

And before she knew it, Castle had to get ready for dressing before the car service picks him up in 30 minutes, he had just enough time for something quick to eat (not his wife), and he was pissed about it for the most part, along with his wife Kate Beckett having to settle for what he had given to her in the mean time.

She was sitting out at the kitchen counter having something quick to eat and drink.

He comes out of the bedroom all dressed up, carrying his suitcase and other items with him. "Kate, I will text you, later when I am on the plane with Haley, I don't expect you to send a text message back, knowing full well, it's going to be late, and your going to be sleeping no doubt."

He gives her a kiss that was really robust, she was happy with it any way, since he's going to be gone for at least four days, depending on whether or not, he's able to find Sung Wung's sister Ling.

"Just find her, Rick, I am sure that Sung is a nervous wreck over this entire matter with her sister."

"From what Esposito tells me, she very much is a wreck, along with the fact, she can't wait to get back here to the United States to be with him." He kisses her again before leaving finally.

"Good luck Rick!" And before she knew it, he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Hong Kong Express

Omar Argus felt safe now, he still needed to access his accounts in his office of the diner, and at his computer. He was thinking of a way, on how to get by everyone in the diner, knowing exactly what time the diner closes down at night, leaving a eight hour window to get inside with his keys, and the alarm system.

He asked his cousin to drive him to the diner around 10.30 p.m., just when everyone left for the evening. Waiting a few more minutes, he and his cousin go to get out of the vehicle, making sure there were no police cars in the area, before turning off the alarm and unlocking the door.

Once inside he goes to work at his computer, to access the accounts with writing down the numbers, before heading on over to the ATM. He also knew where the cook leaves the register monies for in the morning, once the diner opens right away.

He went to check the wall safe, with only the cook, himself and one other knows the combination. He takes out all of the cash out totally a couple of hundred dollars.

He tells his cousin to start moving out, while watching out for any police to be in the area. They get into the vehicle to head for the closest ATM, and then finally back home to think about his next plan.

/

Richard Castle and Haley having caught there American Airlines flight, they would be landing very soon at the San Fransisco Airport, hopefully traffic would not be bad once he decides to rent from Avis vehicle to check into the Budget motel with having a reservation for two.

Sometime later. Haley was just glad to get off the plane, her stomach was doing loops from the turbulence, Otherwise Castle had asked Haley on whether or not she wanted a ginger ale at the restaurant, walking out of the terminal.

She had said that she was starting to feel some what better, having to get out into the air and the confines of the plane.

Once Richard Castle was able to settle the bill for the rented vehicle, the Budget motel was only a few miles from the airport, for which was mostly easy to find with the GPS.

Haley told Castle that she was very happy with the rooms, really some what posh for his taste and hers, but all she wanted to do was just take a quick shower and sleep.

Castle unpacked first, before having to send a text message to his wife, to let her know that they landed safe and sound.

 _"Kate, we made it finally, it was a long flight without you by my side, I will call you tomorrow on what we find out about Ling, love you!"_

 _After sending the message, he went into the shower to loosen up his muscles along with his right leg that was starting to give him a problem._

When the both of them woke the next morning, he had asked Haley on whether or not, she was in the mood to have breakfast before going to look for Ling Anderson.

"Off course Castle, I want breakfast, I am starved after last night!"

Budget motel, had a nice restaurant next door with the House Of Pancakes. The both of them were eating hearty, however not knowing how long it would take to check the first address.

Haley was taking a bite of her eggs, when she asked a serious question. "Castle, I know this is a long shot, do you really expect to find this Ling Anderson in the Homestead region on Riverdale Avenue?

"It's our best shot right now, I just don't wish to disappoint Sung Wung, we having to tell her the bad news, that we weren't able to find her after all this time."

"We need to finish eating, I don't wish to waste anymore time at this point."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Hong Kong Express

Captain Kate Beckett having an idea on how to find this Omar Argus, she had asked the morning watch to come into her office to discuss tactics.

Asking Ryan and Esposito to check on any ATM's in the area of the BLD diner for any large withdraws, or if any type of money that might be missing from the diner.

Ryan was the first to speak up on the matter. "Esposito and myself can go back to the diner again, and asked who ever is in charge, on whether or not any large sums of money would be missing from the registers."

"Very good Ryan!, and I suggest you check for any footage on any ATM's for the area, or traffic cam." She replied with eagerness, as with the others in her office.

"We can check into any relatives, that Omar might be close to that just might help him out in the long run." Esposito says.

"Even better everyone, now I suggest everyone get cracking on all this, before someone else winds getting killed in the process." She replied with her usual grumpy altitude.

/

Sung Wung was tired having to done too much in one day, but if she was going to fly to the States on Sunday, she still had four days to get all of her business out of the way, and she was missing Javier a great deal.

The new tenants would be taking over soon, and she had to make sure that all of her favorite pieces of furniture goes with her on the plane into the storage area, along with her clothing and jewelry.

Since it was late, she wasn't in the mood to cook, since everything will be turned off, accept the lights and phone on Sunday morning.

She decided to call for Chinese from her favorite restaurant, only a few blocks from her, it would probably take a while with the delivery, since it's the dinner time hour. When she did called to give her the order, the manager answered telling her, it would take 30 to 50 minutes to arrive.

It would give her the time to relax a little in the bedroom getting off her legs and feet, having to be swelling from the pregnancy.

/

San Fransisco, California

Richard Castle and Haley arrived to the address of Riverdale Avenue. They were able to park the rented vehicle in the front of the apartment complex.

They were able to see one of the tenants come out of the complex, this is when, Castle asked the older woman on whether or not they knew of a Ling Anderson.

"Yes sir, I do!, matter of fact, Ling will be home shortly from the art gallery, today is her short day to work, if you wait about twenty minutes, you will probably catch her, can I asked, why your looking for her, not to be too nosey?"

"I am Richard Castle a private investigator, her long lost sister Sung Wung from Hong Kong, asked me to see if she was still alive, she wants to reconnect with her once again."

"I can't believe it, Ling told me a few times during the past few years, that she was interested in seeing if, her older sister was still alive."

"Thank you, your been a great help, we will wait in our vehicle." He says before she interrupts him.

"Mr. Castle, I believe that's her now coming down the street, she will be thrilled with the news."

Taking a few minutes to park, Ling makes sure the doors are locked, along with picking up her canvas and other materials from the gallery.

"Joanie, what is going on?" She looks over at the both of them.

"Ling, these people are private investigators, they were asked by your sister Sung to look for you, she needs to know on whether or not your still alive."

"Yes that's right Ling, Sung is going to be coming to states again by the end of the week to start working at the 12th precinct in New York City, she had gone back to Hong Kong to finish up her business over there, I am Richard Castle, and my associate Haley."

"I have always wondered what had happened to her over the past ten years."

"Ling, your sister was in the states the past year, through her job at the Hong Kong precinct under cover, she was able to finished her assignment, along with having to fall in love with one of the detectives, she is going to be getting married soon, and she wanted to find out about you, plus she is going to be having a child that both parents love a great deal." Haley says with a huge grin.

"I am so happy for her, I just wished that I can talk with her right now." She asked.

"Matter of fact you can, I know it's the next day there, and no doubt late, but I will try anyway." He gets on his cell to call long distance, and it's a good thing that his bill was paid or else, he wouldn't be able to make the call.

/

Hong Kong 9 p.m.

Sung Wung after eating her food, she was able to put up her feet with the pillows, she currently has the television on down low with the local news for the area.

She was just about ready to drop off, when the house starts to ring.

She goes to pick it up. "Sung, It's Richard Castle, I know it's late, but I have someone that wishes to speak with you, I am handing the phone to her now."

"Hello, Sung, It's your sister Ling, my god!, it's been a long time." She was crying after saying the words to her on the phone.

Sung speaks to her in there native language. _"I missed you so much Ling, I needed to find you, no doubt Mr. Castle told you what is going on with myself and my life."_

 _"Yes, he did Sung, can we speak English, I lost the will to speak, since no one around here speaks it, or at the art gallery, listen I can't talk long, I understand your leaving for the states soon, maybe I will be able to fly over to New York to come see you, but first I need to make sure I have enough time in at the gallery."_

 _"That would be great Ling, please try, we have a great deal of catching up to do, when you finally get here."_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Hong Kong Express

When the phone call had ended, Sung was in a complete mess, she needed to call Javier, and let him know the wonderful news, She really needed to thank Richard Castle when she sees him, along with giving him an additional payment for finding her sister Ling.

She didn't care anymore on how much the phone call was going to cost.

Since it was really late having to be in Hong Kong, she would be taking chances of trying to get a hold of Javier, even though he's working, having to be on a limited basics, with orders from his primary care physician.

She makes the call never the less.

Javier Esposito was on the couch in his apartment with his legs up on the coffee table relaxing, his six hours of work, did him no justice having placed, too much pressure on the leg and his shoulder.

He just could not believe that the phone started to ring, he has a hard time trying to reach for it, but he was able to manage, when he hears a familiar voice on the other end. "My god!, Sung, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Javier, your not going to believe it, your friend Richard Castle, found my sister Ling in California, I was talking to her earlier on the phone, he called me here to let me talk with her, I am very happy finally!" She says very excited.

"Wow!, that was fast, I knew that Castle was smart enough to find her after all this time, and besides Sung, I am extremely happy for you."

"There is another surprise, she is going to be taking a week's vacation to come visit me in the states, I hope you don't mind at all?"

"Of course I don't mind, it would be great to meet her finally, I wonder if she looks anything like yourself?" He says to make her some what jealous.

"I have no idea Javier Esposito!, and she was..."Listen Javier, I will let you go for now, see you in four days, love you."

"Love you too, sweetie!" She ends the call quickly.

/

12th precinct

Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez were checking out the BLD diner once again, they were able to find out that Omar Argus and another man were in the area of the diner, along with the fact that he had made a large cash with draw from the ATM down the street.

They had called Detective Kevin Ryan with the information to check his computer terminal to access the ATM cameras for anyone looking like Omar Argus. It would take time, maybe it will pan out with the possible clue, on where to find him for the most part.

Captain Kate Beckett having to be in her office, came over to check up on any further news with the case. Ryan looked up to see Beckett walking over to him.

"Anything Kevin?" While watching the computer terminal with him. "I still have maybe an hour or two to go with going through the different transactions.

"Well any rate, please keep me posted on what you might find, I will be in my office finishing up the last of the mountain of paper work." She walks away in her heels, her feet were starting to hurt and swell.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Hong Kong Express

When Ling finished her call with her sister Wung, right away she called her boss Mr. Allan at the gallery, she had left a message for him to call her back right away, when he gets it, she stated it was really important.

But in the meantime, she needed to take a quick shower, along with heating up the left overs of Fried Chicken, mash potatoes with gravy and rice. She really was hungry, but if she was going to keep up her strength, she needed to eat.

A few minutes after getting out of the shower and drying herself off with the towel, her phone in the bedroom started to ring. She slowly walks out of the bathroom, making sure that she doesn't slip.

She picks up the phone. "Ling, you asked to call you back once, I had gotten back from seeing a new client."

She was able to explain what had happen, along with asking for a week off to see her sister in New York City. He understand a great deal, along with being really for her. "Of course Ling, you can take the time off, I will have the others take over into your position for the week, I will talk to you tomorrow on the rest of the details."

"Thank you, Mr. Allen, I truly do appreciate this a great deal, I will talk with you about the trip, and what my replacements need to be doing with the up and coming exhibit."

"Bye!" He says, while she gets dress to go out into the kitchen to heat up her food.

/

Omar Argus was getting stupid during the next few days with his spending money all over the city, what he didn't know, was the fact that he was being tracked with every transaction, the police including Kate Beckett were getting close.

His brother Vinney, one night went to a bar to spend some of the money that Omar had given to him, It was the same Pelican bar that Danny Reynolds and Omar's wife had gone to meet, before going to the motel to have sex.

Behind the bar was one of the under cover agents working for Beckett, just on the hunch that Omar or one of his relatives just might show up.

Sergeant William Anderson and Alexis Castle were working the bar this evening, the bar was not busy this evening, and since the both of them knew how to serve drinks, run the register and serve the customers, all they needed to do was just wait it out.

And tonight was there lucky night, for when Vinney came in to get drunk, and starting to talk his mouth off at some of the customers that were coming in.

When Alexis walked over to Vinney at his table, she was able to drop off his scotches in the front of him, along with having to pay his tab with a hundred dollar bill, along with a tip for her.

She took the tip and placed it onto her pocket, if she did the normal thing by placing the money into her chest, she would be in trouble with William having to be some what jealous in the first place.

While William kept and eye on Vinney and his mouth, he continued on with his talking with several of the customers, even if they really were not paying a attention.

Vinney decided to make a phone call with using the pay phone on the side of the bar near the men's bathroom, it was William's chance to eaves drop a little.

He called Omar to let him know just where he was in the first place. Omar started to scream at him on the phone, and when Vinney mention Omar's name, William knew they had the right man.

He went to have Alexis, called Kevin Ryan and Lt. Aleverez into the bar, having been waiting outside in their vehicle, for the right time to arrest Vinney, and place the man into protected custody and the interrogation room of the 12th precinct.

When Vinney was done with his phone call, Ryan and Jose came in with there hand cuffs and weapons to arrest Vinney, he gave up right away, along with having to asked for protection from Omar Argus.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Hong Kong Express

Sometime later at the bullpen and interrogation room. Kevin Ryan and Sergeant Anderson having to be interviewing Vinney, while he waived his rights for a lawyer, all he wanted was protection from Argus.

"Tell me Vinney, do you happen to know just where is Omar Argus is at the moment? Ryan asked with looking down at his notes.

"At the moment, I have no idea, but once he finds out that I am talking to the police, he will surface sooner or later, he just needs to feel safe, right now with all of that money, he took out of his account, I suggest that you ride it out for at least a week, and then he will surface."

Anderson answers the next question with Alexis behind the glass of the interrogation room, and the watch commander. "Why did Omar kill his wife in the first place?, was it because he found out that she wound up pregnant?"

"Jealousy mostly!, he wasn't able to give her children having had an accident many years ago, she stayed, because of feeling sorry for him, along with having the business, only made it easier, until she met up with Danny at the diner."

"Is there anything else we should know about at the moment? Anderson asked thinking that there might be something else on his mind, otherwise Vinney had nothing more to say, along with having to be placed into protected custody.

Watch Commander Gerald Anderson told William and Ryan to make sure to have Vinney be closely guarded, but in the meantime, he would write up a full report for Captain Beckett in the morning.

/

California Budget Motel

Richard Castle and Haley were celebrating with scotch that Castle that brought along with the flight, he just could not believe it, on just how easy it was in the first place to find Ling.

He makes the first toast. "To success!, it's amazing how happy she was Haley to find out that her sister was actually still alive after all this time?" Taking a sip of his scotch to have it go down really smooth, the same with Haley, while pouring herself another shot.

"Castle, I know this is none of my business in regard to Sung Wung and Esposito, do you think with the both of them, getting together will work in the long run?

"That all depends Haley on there culture differences, however, I understand that most of those issues have been worked out at this point, along with the fact that Sung now has her sister Ling back into life."

"But what about Javier fitting into his life, he's not going to be used to all of the attention having been a loner, the most of his life?"

"If I know Javier Esposito, he will surely make it work, for now I am having a few more scotches before, I call my wife at home, telling her that I will be coming home sooner then expected."

" I for one will finish this, and then I will be off to bed, night Castle." Taking the last gulp of her shot, before heading out the door.

He gets up to lock the door, but first he needed a quick shower before calling his wife Kate.

/

Omar Vagus had no place to go at the moment, he decided to stay into hiding until the coast was clear.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th Hong Kong Express

Four days Later Sung Wung was at the airport having hired a small truck to be loaded on her flight to the United States, she was able to paid for everything with her business credit card.

It had worked out really well to have the flight for early in the morning, it would take 13 hours with one stop, she would no doubt be exhausted, when the plane finally will land at JFK.

She had made the arrangement to have Esposito, Ryan and a few others from the precinct to help her out, once they knew when the plane would be arriving at the airport.

She was lucky to be in first class, along with only the plane being half full for this time of the winter travel season, she was able to put up her legs with no one around her.

Every couple of hours the flight attendant would come around to check up on how she would be doing with either food or drinks, but after awhile, she finally fell asleep, to be woken later with the first and final stop over, to refuel the plane, before flying over to JFK International Airport.

/

Everyone at the 12th precinct were on standby, including Richard Castle and Haley having arrived back a few days ago, after finding Sung's sister in California.

On the computer screen, Esposito and Kevin Ryan were watching the flight in movement with the tracking GPS, while Castle was with his wife in her office waiting for the final touchdown of the flight.

"Jesus Castle, your like an expected father waiting for the plane to get in, I can just imagined, how Javier feels at the moment, while making Ryan a nervous wreck?" While watching the computer screen again, before checking out the paper work on her desk.

"One thing for sure Kate, I was just happy to help out Sung with finding her sister, I don't know, what would of happened on whether, I wasn't able to find her in the first place?" Being anxious for the plane to finally land.

"I don't know Castle, but this thing with Omar Argus really has me uptight." Changing the subject to the case that was still opened.

"Have your men been able to come up with anything at all with finding Argus?"

"Nothing at the moment Rick!, On, wow!, her flight will be landing in ten minutes, tell the boys to get moving, will you?"

He gets up from his seat. "Later, I will be sure to call you, to let you know when Sung is at Esposito's apartment." He walks over to her desk to kiss his wife really quick, to check up on the boys, while Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alervez were just coming in for there shift and case load.

Captain Beckett gets up from her seat to speak with the two in the bullpen.

Anderson was telling her that everyone just left to pick up Sung at the airport. "I know!, any word on the street from your sources about Omar?"

"I have two sources that are supposed to contacting us soon, and believe me, it's going to be worth it, with shelling out the money to get these two to come out into the open." Lt. Jose Alverez replied with deep sorrow to let loose some of his hard earn cash.

She laughed, while walking back to her office to wait on further news from the gang and Sung.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Hong Kong Express

Everyone just could not believe, just how much work was involved with moving, let alone from another country, but at least everything work out find, with finding the proper bags and furniture that was taken off the plane.

Sung Wung was never so glad to finally be back in the states, despite being exhausted still from the long flight.

When she was able to see everything from the precinct to take her home, she was pleased, including walking up to Richard Castle to give him a hug, for thanking him on finding his sister Ling in California.

"By the way Sung, your sister Ling will be calling you soon with news about her vacation, to come see you here in New York city." He replied while watching Esposito for his reaction on the news.

"I am just glad anyway, she is able to come at all, even though her boss is thinking of just leaving him flat to come here." Esposito walks up to her to take the bags from her hands, to take them to the van they hired, before kissing her quickly in front of everyone.

With everyone helping to move things, in a whispered into her ear, Esposito says to her that he will be taking care of her later in the bedroom, to give a rosy blush to her cheeks.

Everyone was able to stop for a bite to eat before leaving, despite the food on the plane, she was starving mostly, along with everyone else.

Castle surprised everyone with paying the entire bill, he had not expected to have anyone to pay him back. He called his wife Kate at the precinct, to let her know they were heading over to the apartment now.

"Just be sure Rick to make it in one piece with all of that heavy lifting, I don't need to have you back into the hospital."

"Ha!,Ha!, very funny Kate, by the way has there been any news on Omar Argus? He asked with a skeptical altitude with his wife.

"Anderson and Alverez have not gotten back to me from their sources on the street, but before the evening is out, I will!"

"Later Castle, I will be sure to keep the bed nice and warm for you, when you get in tonight." She laughed with the type of reaction he would have after that statement.

/

After some time with everyone relaxing in Esposito's apartment, he and Sung could not wait for everyone to leave.

Castle and Ryan were getting the hint after the long day, Sung had with coming in from Hong Kong.

Both men said their good byes for the evening. Sung had gone into the shower after Esposito had said good night to both men, even though Esposito can some times be nasty at times for when it comes to Richard Castle during the past years.

Once they left the apartment, Esposito was just happy to have the both men leave, he was exhausted after today's long day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Hong Kong Express

Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez had one of there sources called him with the information they were looking for in regard to Omar Argus having to be late.

It was supposed to been a short evening, but when the call came in before they were to leave.

Jose picked picked up the phone in the bullpen having to be quiet at the moment, with everyone else working on there own cases either on the phone or in the field. "12th Precinct!, are you sure about this Johnny, he's there now at the casino as we speak?"

"Jesus Jose, I am watching him playing the craps table, like there is no tomorrow!, better get here quick before he leaves."

"If we can't get there in time, follow him carefully, and see if you can get down the license plate."

"Gotta go!" He hangs up quickly to keep on watching Omar play.

"Lets get moving Anderson!" He was coming from the back of the area when he heard Jose, told him to move.

/

Ryan was exhausted when he finally arrived home, he had called Jenny to let her know that he was on his way home.

Jenny having to checked on Sarah in the bedroom, when Jenny heard the front door opening, he dropped down onto the couch. "What's wrong Kevin? Sitting down next to him trying to get comfortable with being pregnant with the second child.

"We moved a great many items today from the airport for Sung, she really had a great deal of beautiful furniture from Hong Kong, Javier's apartment is going to be turned into a real place now with her there."

"How is she by the way Kevin?" Moving over closer to kiss her husband.

"She seems fine to me, but then again I wouldn't really know having been on that plane 13 hours with nothing to do but eat, sleep and get up to go to the bathroom." She chuckled at her husband's cray sense of humor.

"Come on Kevin, lets get you into the shower, while our daughter is asleep." She helps him up to enter into the connecting bedroom to the shower.

/

California

After talking with her manager of the Art Gallery. Ling had the chance to pack some of her things for the trip to New York City. She would be calling her sister in the morning to let her know, that she would be coming sooner then expected.

She just could not believe it after all this time, to have her sister come out of the blue just like that.

Ling was having a hard time on what to take with her for the trip, but for now she was just too tire to think clearly having to be past her bedtime, for when she does work for the gallery.

/

Omar was winning a great deal of money at the craps table, he was getting bored for the most part, he needed to leave and take his winnings with him.

Needing to be careful not to be caught by Argus, he follows outside to have him take a yellow cab that he called, he wrote down the license plate really quick, along with the number of the number on the top of the cab.

He gets in having to give the location to the driver. Johnny wasn't able to see anyone in sight in regard to Anderson or Jose from the precinct.

Ten minutes later the both of them finally showed up too late. "I have the information that you asked me about, he just left some ten minutes ago in a yellow cab, the number is written down on the paper."

Jose hands him the money that he owes him for the information, and letting them know about Omar in the first place.

"I guess, we are back to square one for now? Anderson says to his partner.

"So it would seem at the moment William, lets get back, we can check this in the morning with Captain Beckett.

/

Esposito was having a hard time trying to keep up with Sung in bed, and she is supposed to be tired, he was thinking to himself while watching her go at it again down below. He couldn't help stop his moaning from what she was doing with her mouth.

It was at this point, he lost control with pushing her head down further to drive him further crazy with desire! But in the process he pulled a muscle with his bad leg, to have him squeak in pain from the sudden movement.

She stopped right away, when she heard him, she was more worried about him, instead of trying to please him mostly.

After trying to rub the area of the cramp, he was starting to feel much better over all, with the both of them starting to laugh at the situation at hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Hong Kong Express

They just could not believed it, that Omar had gotten away once again from them, and only missing them by ten minutes, that really sucked the most with them. There was nothing more for Anderson and Lt. Alverez to do, accept to go home for the rest of the evening.

Sergeant Anderson needed to be consoled at the moment, thinking they could of had Argus in the palm of of there hands, but no!, it was the traffic on the Cross County that was holding them up for the most part.

He called Alexis on his cell, with Jose driving to drop him off at the precinct taking less time now.

Alexis was just now getting home at the Loft after spending the last six hours with Lanie at the morgue, she was just glad that it wasn't Perlmutter to be ordering her around like a school kid.

She just could not be able to take his crap after all this time.

When she walked into the Loft, the lights were down low, and having to be looking at the bedroom, her father was no doubt out cold asleep, along with Kate Beckett.

She walks over to the kitchen counter, when she sees that it's William calling on her cell, while lowering the volume to answer the call. "Hey!, where are you right now? She said very softly to him.

"Are you able to come over to meet me at my studio, I will be there in one hour, I will tell you all about what happen earlier with my suspect."

"I will be there shortly, I will bring some clothes for the over night, since I have to be at the P.I. office to help my dad on a new case, I will be there to leave a brief note for Kate and my dad, see you soon." She hangs up quickly, she writes a brief note on the frig for them to see in the morning, before going upstairs to pack a few things.

/

Actually Beckett and Castle were in the bedroom having just finished two quick rounds of sex, he was just too exhausted to go any further, but his wife had other ideas at the moment.

He looks up to see her holding ice in her hands, he knew at the moment with what she plan to do with them, he was not in the best of moods to be going though that with being frozen with his body parts.

"What's the matter Rickie?" In her best Russian accent. "No!, your not in the mood to play with me this evening? Moving over to his side of the bed to place a cube onto his stomach before licking it up with her tongue.

"Da!, I can't, it must be the old age in me catching up." He replied with a smile, knowing full well that her crazy lunatic husband was just messing with her mind and body.

He gave in to her assault of the ice cubes, by taking a few himself from the glass that was left on the side of the counter, and promptly placing them on her favorite part of her body.

Even though it's fun, there has to come to a time that fun has to stop, before being exhausted kicks in for him.

/

Both Anderson and Alverez were kicking themselves in the ass for having Argus get away again. However like everything else in life, they would just have to start looking for him all over again.

William Anderson dropped off Jose at his apartment, while he left for his studio with Alexis, should be there, by the time he gets there.

He was angry, along with being stressed out, and no doubt Alexis is going to be taking advantage of his good nature for when it comes to her needs for the most part.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Hong Kong Express

He could not believe just how much he loved this woman, she was out cold sound asleep in his bed, even though she could be fooling him once again with playing games with him after today.

He was hoping to get away from the case with Argus, and just go on to something different, he was thinking about the watch commander for a change in assignments, he would talk with him sometime tomorrow in regard to his request, while he was fidgeting with the top of his uniform inside the bathroom now.

He really was tired, when nothing was going right for him in the first place. He was finally able to get out of the clothes, closing the bath room door and have Alexis not wake up in the process.

But she woke never the less, when she heard him winced in pain with his knee for some odd reason inside the shower, she was able to get up immediately to see what had happened to him.

She knocks for him to hear through the shower door. "What happen William, are you all right? She replied before opening the door, to let him know, she was coming in to check up on him.

He was limping with his right knee. "It must of been the running I was doing going after Omar at the Casino, I must of twisted it a little, without realizing it, until now!" He says.

"Hold on, I will get you a chair to sit while taking your shower, along with some aspirin to take to help with the pain and swelling." She goes into the kitchen to grab a kitchen chair for him to sit down, while staying off his legs, while she helps with the washing, that was giving her a thrill already inside her mind.

Placing the chair inside without making a huge mess, she managed very well to have him sit down in the buff, under the hot water.

"Look!, I know your in pain, I will be sure to behave myself tonight William, if you want me to leave, I will!" While waiting for his reply.

In a soft whispered. "Please stay!" He says to her with hurt puppy dog eyes.

She stayed. While making sure he was going to be just fine with his knee. She winds up giving him a deep lingering kiss before breaking it off for him to wash up.

/

Esposito was watching Sung finished up with her massage with his leg, she looked up with having a smirk on his face, and she asked what was going on.

"Nothing is going on Sung, I am still trying to get used to all this, you giving up everything in Hong Kong to be with me, a veteran having been in the service, and now for over 15 years as a detective.

Look Javier, I know this is not going to be easy, we both have to make sure that we keep the lines of communications open between the both of us, even now that I am going to be having your child in the process."

"And I will sure to be there for you for the most part, for when it comes to help teach our child, the rights and wrongs with growing up." He replied with trying to move his leg again after the muscle cramp had gone away.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Hong Kong Express

At a local bookie joint down town, a lone gunman came in with a hood over his head, along with waving a rifle at everyone inside to hand over what ever money that was available, along with its customers.

One of the male tellers having to remain calm, pushed the silent alarm. Once the hooded figure heard the police sirens coming into the area, right away he was spooked, he started to fire his rifle at random, hitting the very same male teller pushing the alarm, he fell back onto the floor, with three shots to his body, along with two others having been hit.

The hooded figure grabbed what ever cash he can gathered, before moving out the back entrance quickly, and over the fence without hurting himself with the sharp edges.

L.T. and the night watch commander Anderson for the 12th precinct, were working in the area for a rare under cover operation that just started the past few hours.

His best men for the department were off with Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez.

When they arrived after receiving the report on the radio, three ambulances have been dispatch. When they walked in, it was a real nightmare with three having been shot by a rifle, one teller and two customers were inside at the time.

The crime scene unit from the precinct had arrived, along with Lanie being alone for a change. She ran over inside to help with the medical tech with the male teller, his vitals were dropping fast, while the tech tried to help with chest compression, he had lost just too much blood from the three shots to his body.

It was at that moment, when the teller past away from too much damage to the body. There was nothing more to do,but just place the body onto the gurney and a body bag. Lanie is the first to say something. "I am sorry Rag, it was just too much damage to help save his life." She tells him to move to side to help with placing the body, while the other ambulance techs were moving the two other patients,to be taken to the hospital right away.

Medical Examiner Lanie Parish had her work cut out for her with the latest body to be taken to the morgue.

/

In the morning there would be a full report for Captain Beckett on the latest shootings, along with nothing to report on Omar Argus.

When L.T. and Captain Anderson arrived back at the precinct, the both of them had to write up a report on the three that were shot, including one that didn't make it. The other two were taken to the Manhattan Medical Center, with the other trauma centers being diverted.

/

When Captain Kate Beckett arrived with Latte in hand, she was still very much tired from the night before from her crazy husband and his bed room antics.

There was a number of reports on her desk, including what happen at the bookie joint. However there was nothing in regard to Omar Argus.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Hong Kong Express

However there was a file on her desk that she almost missed, it was Inspector Wung transferred papers to the 12th precinct, all she had to do was just sign them and she will be a part of the family now. She signs at the bottom of the document before placing it back inside the folder.

/

Sung was out and about getting adjusted to living in the United States now, along with meeting up with her sister Ling in a few days, plus the fact Sung will be working at the Precinct for a few hours on Saturday to review her work assignments.

When she left this morning, she had left a note for him, letting him know that she would be back later after finishing up her business.

Esposito having to be stirring, he noticed the note on the pillow, and he didn't even hear a noise for when she left in the first place.

Sung walked into the precinct to look for Captain Kate Beckett, she was directed by an officer she has never seen before. She thanked the woman before she went to her desk to finish up what ever she was working on for the moment..

She knocked on Beckett's door. When she looked up from the file she was reading, she could not believe it. She gets up out of her seat to open the door to let the woman inside.

"My god Sung, how are you?" She walks back to her seat, with Sung sitting down in front of her desk.

"I am sorry for coming here early, I wanted to find out from you, with what I will be doing tomorrow for when I start with my first shift."

"Actually I have that with your file and transfer papers that I signed earlier, along with these." She goes to her safe behind her chair putting in the code numbers. She takes out her gun and badge for the precinct. "You do know that your going to have to recertification with your weapon, it's easy, your be able to do that today if your free at the rifle range."

"Thank you Captain Beckett, I will see what I can do for now with the rifle range, along with taking a look at my duties."

"Here you go Sung, just make sure to be here for nine o clock a.m. and check in with day watch commander, I have to look at the schedule for tomorrow, and good luck Inspector, your be able to keep your title for now."

"I completely understand Captain Beckett." Taking a look at her duties.

"Please Sung, call me Kate when we are alone in my office or out in the field, now I suggest you get to that rifle range."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th Hong Kong Express

Sergeant Thomas having to be working at the rifle range for ten years, has never seen anyone so dedicated to there work for when it comes to the rifle range, accept Captain Kate Beckett.

Inspector Sung Wung was having a great time target shooting to have her recertification on her weapon. She was spending the past two hours getting in her shooting at the different targets wearing her ear phones to keep out the loud noise.

When she stopped, she needed to check the time, along with her cell phone to find two voice mails and two text messages.

But before anything to check in with Sergeant Thomas, to let him know that she was done with the shooting, she needed to make sure, he would send in the quick report to Captain Beckett.

"Inspector Wung, I must say , your truly amazing, I will be sure to inform Captain Beckett about your score to be 99%, you should have no problems with using your weapon tomorrow, once your able to start your shift." He say with a smile before leaving to check on the other shooters in there cubicles.

She walks out after dropping off the equipment, she gets into her rented vehicle to check with her messages. The first was from her sister Ling telling her, she will be catching a flight in the morning, she was telling her that she will be taking a cab to your boy friend's apartment, unless it's too much, I can always stay at a hotel for now. She chuckled at her sister's sense of humor. The second was from Javier wondering what was going on, I will be at the precinct, I will be waiting for your call, unless I am out in the field, love you."

The text messages were from Javier as well having to make sure I was doing find mostly.

Wung goes to call Javier on his cell.

/

Esposito and Kevin Ryan were out in the field having to just checked on a lead for a new case, since the Argus murder case is on hold until further notice.

There new case was a murder victim found in a motel room a few miles from the 12th precinct, the motel is called The Blue Inn. One of the morning shift maids found the male body on the bed with a knife stabbed into his chest.

The maid screamed when she saw the body, and panicked, she was able to call the police and 911 right away.

When Esposito had a moment, he called Sung back on his cell, to answered right away. "Sung, is everything fine, I was getting worried?" He replied while checking the crime scene unit arriving finally.

"I am fine Javier, I was at the shooting range getting my recerification to get my gun back, what's happening I hear a great of noise in the back ground?" .

"I am at a new crime scene, where are you, maybe you can get your feet wet with getting back into the game?" He had her confused with his word.

"If I understand Javier, I will come and help for a little while, just give me the address and I will there soon." She inquired.

After a few moments, she had the address and was on her way over to help with Esposito and the others.

Twenty minutes later she arrives at the scene, she had to show her badge to one of the crime scene unit members, since the young officer did not know her. She walked under the yellow barrier to look for Esposito and Kevin Ryan.

She asked L.T. having to be on the scene. She was told they were inside the motel room. She walks up the stairs to the second level, to find everyone inside including Lanie and Alexis having been called to the scene.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th Hong Kong Express

Inspector Wung went to work, she felt more comfortable into that role, then anything else.

She walked over to Lanie asking what the name of the victim is along with the time of death. "Don't worry Dr. Parish, I am on staff with the 12th precinct, along with my badge and weapon, for which I past today at the rifle range."

Lanie gave her a look that really surprised Sung with her reaction for the most part. "His name is Doctor Corey Adams, he works out of the Bronx Medical Center hospital Clinic, he's been working for them almost ten years, not married, ex Naval doctor from what the computer tells me on the screen, he died instantly from the gun shots."

"When will you know the full extent of how he actually died?" She asked while checking the area for any clues.

Alexis spoke up...I don't think the crime scene unit had a chance to check into this area." She looks at Sung with curiosity.

"Do me a favor Alexis, can you move the body onto the gurney, we need to look under the bed?" She looked at Lanie with a look that can kill.

Lanie did as she was told, along with Alexis placing the body onto the gurney and placing it into the body bag, after that all three ladies went to move the mattress, when they did, Sung found a syringe under neath along with a bottle of some type of drug."

"Oh!, good lord, I have a feeling our good doctor was into probably selling drugs on the black market." Lanie replied with her remark.

Wung asked Alexi to place it into a specimen bag, she does, as she hands it back to her to bring over to Esposito and the others. "Excuse ladies, I will be right back."

She walks away from them to look for the others. "I must say Alexis, she really knows her job very well, I would of never thought it was possible." She says with a altitude.

"Why, because she's good at her job or the fact that she has Esposito in the palms of her hands along with having a baby as well?" Alexis really gave it to her with her biting words, she deserved it for the most part with the way, she was acting towards her.

"Sorry!" Was all she could say before going back to her work, while Alexis finished up with pulling up the zipper on the body to be taken back to the morgue.

Sung found the found outside interviewing workers of the motel, when Esposito saw her, he noticed that she had something in her hand to be some sort of a specimen bag.

He walks over to her. "What's this Sung?" Taking a look inside.

"Some sort of drug that the doctor might be involved with, like with the black market or anybody else for that matter." She replied with her directness with the evidence.

"Lets get this to the lab right away, Sung, would you like to follow me to the lab, or do you wish to stay here?" He asked knowing full well that she could be exhausted from the entire day.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 2oth Hong Kong Express

She decided to go home this time around to his apartment to rest, she was tired, she would admit it, plus the fact her sister was flying in to stay at a hotel with not having the extra room at the moment, and besides she would be working tomorrow at the precent for at least six hours, depending on the type of case she would be getting across her desk.

/

Some time later at the lab...

Esposito and Kevin Ryan having been waiting for over an hour at the lab, needed to find out what type of substance was inside the syringe.

Both detectives were tired from the entire day, and Ryan needed to be home with Jenny.

"Bro, why don't you go home, I can take a cab home from here, it's been a long day never the less?" He ordered his friend to leave to take the precinct vehicle.

"It's all right, I will Jenny where I am at, and just go with the flow for now." He replied with a smile towards his friend along with padding him on his back.

It was at that moment that the lab tech Roberts came out to tell them what was inside the vile.

"Esposito, it was a anabolic steroid used with most sports people, and junkies on the streets, it done correctly, you can sell those steroids on the black market for a great deal of money."

Ryan whistled at the information, now we know why Doctor Cory Adams was killed in the first place." He said to the both men standing.

"Let me call Captain Beckett and tell her the latest Ryan, after that we can go home, I will drop you off at your apartment."

"That would be great Javier." He says to his partner.

Esposito dials Beckett's cell.

/

Loft...

Kate Beckett was just getting into the door of the loft, when her cell was going on. When she dropped off her things onto the couch really quick to answer the phone.

"Beckett!, she hears it's Esposito's voice. Go ahead, I can hear you, I just got into the door of the loft, what's going on?

"The test results on the vile that was found is anabolic steroids enough to make a fortune on the black market."

"Wow!, we need to check into the back ground of Dr. Corey Adams in the morning, wait a minute, I will call the precinct and ask Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez to check into it Esposito, thank you for the information, and you thank a great deal for your bride to be to find the evidence."

" I will surely tell her Beckett in a little while, good night Esposito." After the phone call ended she chuckled after all this time.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st Hong Kong Express

Doctor James Albert was checking his supplies in his trunk with the drugs that he had on hand to sell for his customers, when he heard that Dr. Adams body was found, he had to back off from his suppliers for now, along with keeping the heat off him in the first place.

Even though he sold the steroids to him, he was not responsible for killing him anyway, the last time he saw Corey was in his hotel at the Blue Inn, he had said that company was joining him, once he was finishing up his sale to him for the drugs.

After that he had left the inn to head to the tavern down the blocks to have a few drinks by himself before going home, he had to be up early in the morning with his shift at the hospital clinic.

In a few minutes he would be meeting his next client, a woman name Tisha William, age 36 years, a model and in need of the drug very badly for herself and her friends.

Tisha was told to meet Albert outside the Blue Inn, she was due in a few minutes, he goes to check his watch for the time, along with watching out for any type of police that might be in the area.

He sees a black vehicle moving up behind his, with her lights having to be up very bright, it was blinding at first, but then she turns off the lights and the car to be his client.

She walks up to him to place a quick kiss to his cheek just for the hell of it.

"You have it Albert?" She required very quickly.

"Yes, I do Tisha, and what about my payment?" He asked with looking around the around, having to be really nervous.

She hands him an envelope with his payment, while he hands over the bag for her with the items she requested. She looks inside to be very happy with the end results. "Thank you, I will be sure to call you soon with another order from me and my friends, anytime you anything from me, just ask!" She replied before heading back to her vehicle.

He was flustered. "I will be sure to call you, Tisha." She starts the car to pull out quickly.

It was at this point, he headed for his next destination at a sports juice bar, three miles from the hospital clinic. He checked his supplies, to be sure he had plenty on hand, once his customer Josey, asks him for the amount, she will want for her, so call addiction to have bigger boobs, he thinks of the conversation he had with her, he has a great laugh after he finishes his deals with her the past few months.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22rd Hong Kong Express

When Dr. Albert arrived at the Ebony sports juice, he walked into the place to be really busy this evening, he was trying to see if Josey was around, she had told him she would be there around eight thirty, and it was only a few minutes before she would actually arrive.

The bartender had asked on whether he wanted a drink or not, he said yes with a scotch on the rocks, along with paying it with a twenty dollar bill.

He said to his customer. "One scotch on the rocks coming up."

The young bartender walks away to fill his order, along with his change for the twenty that was given to him. Albert checks the bar and the tables having to be filled with the couples, the juke box is playing really loud.

The bartender comes back with his drink, change and a message. "I have a message for you from Josey, she's waiting for you in the back by the pool table."

"Thanks, I will see her now." He takes his bag, drink and places his change back into his pocket, plus having to leave two dollars on the bar for a tip for the bartender.

He walks toward the back. Right away Josey sees him coming into the area of the pool table. " I see that you made it finally James." She walks over from the pool table to give a quick kiss to his cheek, and in his ear she says. " Do you have my stuff?" Before she places a envelope into his pocket of his jacket.

He kisses her this time on the lips before placing the bag into her top of her dress into her breasts. "Thanks sweetie!" She says into his ear before placing her hand onto his groin area of his pants. "I will like to take you on my offer, to spend a few hours with me at a motel and enjoy each other bodies for a few hours, at least." She says further to him near the pool table.

"I don't have anything pressing right now Josey, how about we head to the Blue Inn for the few hours of enjoyment?" He smiled at her with a wide grin.

"Sure, lets go, I am done with playing pool myself for the evening." She replied with taking his arm for him to lead her outside of the juice bar.

/

When Sung arrived at the apartment, she had taken out her extra set of keys to get inside the place. She walked in to fail safe for a change, away from the hustle and bustle of real life, she needed to lay down for a few hours, until Javier arrives home.

And besides she would have to get up early in the morning to begin work at the precinct. But first she had to make sure about her work clothes, being taken out of her suitcase having to be near the closet.

After finding the right things for tomorrow morning, she went to lay down on the bed placing the blankets over her to stay warm, she fell asleep instantly.

It was twenty minutes later, Esposito had noticed Sung's rented vehicle parked in front of the apartment. He smiled to himself for the most part to finally back to the States.

He walks up the stairs to the entrance of the apartment complex and into the elevator to the fifth floor. He decides to be quiet having to enter the apartment, no doubt she was probably sound asleep in the bedroom.

The door to the bedroom was cracked open for him to see in, she was under the covers. He walks in very quiet, to change out of his clothes dropping them onto the love seat. He was completely nude, he goes onto his side of the bed to get softly under the blankets.

She woke to see him next to her. "Hey!" She says in a whispered into his ear, As soon as he turns to face her, she pushes up on the mattress, and climbing on top of him, with her plum breasts up against his chest."I missed you a great deal Javier." She says with great emotion with her feelings.

"I love you Sung, I must admit, I really did missed you a great deal, while you were back in Hong Kong." He kisses her nose, before she goes under the blanket to surprise with her mouth on his penis.

"OMG!, You are truly amazing, along with finding the evidence for the anabolic steroid drug in the motel room, there is a investigation going on now with the proper authorities." He says before she starts again, without having said anything about the steroids.

Who was he to stop what she was doing in the first place, and besides it was wonderful for the most part coming from her and his bride to be.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23rd Hong Kong Express

Dr. Albert and Josey arrived at the Blue Inn motel, they stopped on the side of the motel to pay for their room for a few hours, he didn't use his credit card, instead used his cash to pay for the room.

He has every intentions of having of coming out of the motel room by himself, and leaving his customer not alive. But for now, he was going to have his fun first before anything else, along with getting high with the cocaine, he had on him, along with the other items to keep his customers happy.

But for Josey, she was starting to be a real pain in the ass of late, and he needed to end it this evening.

She might be a beautiful woman for the most part, along with a beautiful beauty, but she had a big mouth on her, and it had to be silenced.

Once they had gotten inside the room, Josey showed her goods to him, to have him excited some what, he slowly walks up to her to kiss very hard onto her lips, while placing his hand onto her opening having to be already wet.

And in the mean time, she pulls out his tie from his collar shirt, placing it onto the chair, along with opening his blue shirt, to take it off slowly to reveal his chest with a great deal of hair, to have her play with it, while he continued with his hand down below.

After that she went for his belt buckle to open, pulling out the belt entirely, before to pull down his brown pants to step out of, leaving him with just his boxers, it was when she finally went to work on his body, while moving him over to the bed, placing him onto his back . She climbed his body to kiss him first, while he takes her into a passionate kiss that lasts for a few moments. Before starts to play with her large, bouncy breasts, with her nipples extremely perked to his liking.

Two hours later, after several rounds, he had gone into the shower, while she had slept, after he was done with his shower, he went to check his coat pocket for his weapon, checking it for any bullets inside, there were three left. He places the silencer on the barrel, for no one to hear the shots.

He walks up to her in the bed, she was still asleep soundly, when he fired three times at her body hitting her chest and head. He moves in to check for a pulse against her neck, making sure not having the blood touch him.

He leaves the bed, to take the bag of drugs that he had given to her in the juice bar, he opens his brief case to place them back inside before closing it once again, he gets fully dressed, making sure to place his weapon back into his pocket, before walking outside to lock the door, there was no one around to see him leave, he then opened his car door with the remote before getting in to start the vehicle up, before leaving for his last customer of the night.

15 minutes later he arrived at the local gym down town, he walked inside to find the lawyer Harold Evans, he walked around to see if he was around at this late hour.

He found the young lawyer at the weights working hard to lift the extra weight, having to be breathing really hard at the moment, when he dropped the weights, he looked up to see Anthony standing at the entrance of the weight room.

"You want to try Anthony, it will help with your body shape for the most part?" He gets off the bench, to walk over to his friend and supplier.

He hands his friend the bag to be placed into his locker, before changing to go home for the evening. "What about my payment Harold?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Come with me to the locker room, there is no one around at the moment." He suggest to his friend.

Two minutes later having walked into the locker room, it was just them around now, with the last member leaving a few minutes ago.

Harold takes out a envelope from the locker to be given to him.

Doctor Albert looks inside the envelope. "It seems to be all there, I will be back at the end of the week with more for you, just be sure to call me, when you need to see me in the first place." He says quickly, wanting to get home to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th Hong Kong Express

It was the next morning at the Blue Inn motel, when the morning cleaning crews were arriving to clean the usual rooms.

When Yolanda and her partner Martha walked into room 342, they were in a rude of a awakening, when they saw the female body on the bed filled with blood everywhere, it would seem that the woman was shot three time to the body and head.

It was at this point, when they screamed for help, having ran outside to tell the manager about dead body, while the manager called the police and 911.

/

Inspector Sung Wung having arrived at the 12th precinct to begin her first shift, she had checked in with Captain Anderson in his office, once everything was cleared with him, she was shown her own desk, with the usual items, including the phone.

She had found that Lt. Jose Alverez was working a rare Saturday morning, she walked over to him to say hello."Hi, how are you Jose, where is your partner Sergeant Anderson?" She replied with directness to her question.

"First off Sung, I am just fine, even though tired, as for my partner, he's off today, lucky stiff!" He could see that she was having a hard time with the phrase, but after a moment or two, she was able to finally understand.

"I was checking in, I need to get back into the swing of things once again." She says with eagerness.

"I can understand that very well Inspector Wung." It was at this moment his phone rings. "Lt. Alverez, 12th precinct, how can I help you?" Listening to the 911 caller on the other end."Thank you, I will send the police over, along with the crime scene unit and coroner, the Blue Inn motel, It won't be too long, bye." He turns to look at Sung wondering what was going on with the phone call. "Sung, are you up for the game, there was another body found at the Blue Inn motel." He asked quickly before moving off to advised Captain Anderson and the others.

"Sure, I will wait for you outside, I have my rented vehicle, I have a feeling that it might be related to the last body that was found." She made the suggestion.

/

Some time later everyone arrived at the crime scene, when Inspector Wung arrived, she went to take a look at the body on the bed, the blankets were turned down to have Lanie and Alexis to remove the body into the body bag and gurney.

In the corner of the room, Lt. Jose Alerez were asking Lanie to use the palm reader, to find out who the woman was in the first place. When Lanie does with his request, she looks uo to see that Inspector Sung Wung was on the scene, she was feeling some what jealous of the woman for the most part, and Alexis was able to see it for herself, with the way that Lanie was acting towards her.

"Lanie whats wrong?" Alexis asked the question at a soft whispered, in order for Alverez would not be able to hear her question.

"Nothing really Alexis, I see that Inspector Wung is here on her first day working with the 12th precinct., She looked at the computer screen. "Lt. Alverez, I have your I.D. on the victim."

He walks over very slowly to them. "What did you get Lanie?" He says to her.

"Her name is Josey Wayland, Bartender, part time hooker, age 33 years old, three counts for drug possession and two arrests for prostitution." She replies to the Lt.

"I will be sure to inform Inspector Wung in regard of the information your just given to me, thanks!" Before walking over to Inspector Wung.

"Thanks Jose, I will be sure to make the notations into my phone." When she went to make the notation, she found two text messages, one from Javier and the other from her sister Ling.

Her sister Ling had landed at JFK an hour ago, will be staying at the Budget motel a few miles from the airport, She will call her when she wakes from her sleep having to be exhausted, will discuss time to meet either late this evening or next morning, love Ling. She smiled.

Next text message.

"It's Javier, I love you, hope I can keep you warm later in the bed, I missed you already, Bye...

She needed to have this first shift already with just two hours to go, but she was starting to feel hungry, and she needed to stop to fill up her stomach before passing out from hunger.

After having stopping at a near by hot dog vendor's truck, she was able to pay for three hot dogs, fries and a diet coke to get her back into the groove again, she would be going back to the precinct to file a report, on the woman that was murdered inside the motel room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th Hong Kong Express

Ling Anderson having arrived in New York city, was totally amazed with everything for the most part, once she was settled in her room at the Budget motel a few miles from JFK airport, she had asked for room service having to be starved, even of the food on the phone wasn't enough to keep her going energy wise, once the food arrived after calling, she was able to relaxed and eat her food, afterwards she headed into the shower to really relax her muscles from the three hour flight from California.

She had sent a text message to her sister's phone, telling her that she had arrived safe and sound, and would try to connect with her either tonight or early morning, but for now she would be going to sleep for a few hours.

/

Once Inspector Wung, was able to finish up her report on the crime scene unit and murder of the body found inside the motel room, she has a feeling, there is some kind of connection to drugs of some sort.

But for now, she went to hand in her report to Captain Anderson, before heading on home with be with Javier. She could tell, that he might be some what bored with her being at work today.

She was going to show him, just how bored he won't be after she was done with him and his body, her hormones at the moment were driving her crazy from the baby being inside of her.

After Captain Anderson looked at her report, he was really impressed with all of the details on the report, she didn't leave anything out for the most part.

"Thank you Inspector Wung, I will be sure to see you on Monday, since your watch is now over for today, have a nice rest of the day and evening."

"I will Captain Anderson, my sister Ling just flew in from California, she is supposed to be coming this evening or tomorrow morning to visit, she is here for a week's vacation to see me after Castle and Haley were able to find her in San Fransisco, California."

"I heard what Castle and Haley did for you, that was really a nice idea on their part."

"Thanks sir, see you on Monday, good night." She says to him before leaving the precinct and home.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th Hong Kong Express

For Mature audiences this chapter

Inspector Sung Wung was in need of a good screw from Javier Esposito, even though she hates talking like this, but she has been spoiled by him, ever since she comes to the United States.

She was probably thinking, that it mostly might be her hormones from the baby, causing her to act this way for the most part.

Having to kept herself bus with the six hours working at the precinct and crime scene of the motel, kept her mind mostly off the subject of sex.

She was hoping mostly that her sister Ling would come tomorrow morning to visit, instead of maybe tonight, she was thinking that she might not be in great shape to see or talk with her, knowing Javier and his antics to have me orgasm like crazy, along with herself.

Even when she was out with a few of the officers in Hong Kong, she would be crazy for when it comes to her sex and positions, along with the different sex toys to be used, she might be five feet four inches and weighting 115 pounds, she was no slouch for when it comes to the bedroom.

After leaving the precinct, the weather was really beautiful for the month of March, temperatures today were in the low sixties to really be strange.

She took her time getting to Javier's apartment, she was able to find the perfect parking spot, right in the front of the apartment building, making sure it was locked up.

When she finally arrived, Javier was in the bedroom resting, having to be under the blue covers, he was on his left side, and she wasn't able to see if he was awake or not.

She however needed a hot shower from the day working in the field. She was being very quiet not to make all that noise to wake him, but he was awake, and just playing head games with her.

When she had gotten out of her clothes in the bathroom, he had gotten out of the bed softly, he was going to attack her sexually in the shower, he was already hard as a rock having to be think about her a great deal throughout the entire day.

When he walked in, she had the feeling he was playing around, she was very ready to catch him in the act, by going to grab his cock hard by her hand, to have him wince in pain, but he loved it never the less, for what she was about to be doing to him.

But before anything, he needed to kiss her a great deal, after missing her the entire day after she had left to head for work.

Before she knew it, his fingers were inside to have her moan with pleasure and touching her sensitive spots of her clit, she was already wet from him, while she continued to stroke his shaft up and down.

She told him to suck her nipples really hard to have her come really hard, he was loving every minute of it, with what he was doing to her body to make it aroused, he continued on for a few minutes more to have her cry out.

He gave her a few moments to gathered herself, until they were both ready to continue on.

Now in the shower, he places her against the shower wall, telling Sung to hang onto the sides, he quickly shoved his penis into her vagina, to catch her off guard from the movement and the fullness.

It was at this moment between the both, they were able to move into sync with each other, until finally Sung came, racking her body once again, while he continued, until his released to have him shake from the spasms.

It was after that, they were able to wash each other, before heading into the bedroom and dropping onto the maitress and covers from exhausted to fall asleep until later.

/

At the morgue

Lanie and Alexis were finishing up the last of their work for the evening, however she was pissed at herself for acting way in the first place at the motel, was she really jealous even if they have been apart for over a year now.

Heck she was even dating again, but to see Inspector Wung at the crime scene, only made her mad mostly.

It was at this moment, Alexis came over to let her know, she was done with her work for tonight, and would be heading on over to William's apartment for the night.

"Lanie, will you be all right once I leave, I know the rest of the over night crew, won't be here for another two hours?" She says before pulling out her cell phone.

"I will be fine Alexis, I have enough of work to keep me busy until the others come in for the rest of the night, please go and enjoy being with your boyfriend/slash husband to be soon."

Alexis chuckled at the remarked, she was still getting used to the idea, having to be getting married really soon, along with carrying the baby now.

/

Doctor Anthony Albert having finally arrived home to his apartment, he wasn't in the apartment a minute, when his cell had gone off.

When he had looked at the caller I.D., it had come up to be one of his customers Tisha Adams. "Hello this is Doctor Anthony Albert, how can I help you?" He says with a calm voice.

"Anthony, it's Tisha, I was wondering on whether you like to get together tonight, I have nothing pressing for this late hour, I would love to come over your apartment for drinks and maybe a quick round of your favorite positions, and I won't even charge you, since you were great with giving me my stuff earlier this evening." She replied softly over the phone.

"Sure!, when can you get here, we can share the shower together and drinks?" He smiles while looking down at his package, was he going to get really lucky tonight?"

"I will be their in twenty minutes, please be sure to leave the front door unlock to get in."

"I am looking forward to it Tisha, bye." He walked over to the liquor cabinet to see if he had enough booze on hand for the rest of the evening, he wasn't going to let go this time around, since he's been after to get into pants for awhile now.

He had plenty of whiskey, scotch and others in stock, along with the ice cubes, and then he went to check his drug supplies, along with a syringe just in case things go sour between the both of them.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th Hong Kong Express

Doctor Anthony Albert having killed, was ready to do it again if necessary!, but he would go with the flow for when it came to Tisha Adams and her beautiful body, and he didn't care how long they will be together, until she says otherwise.

He was ready for her and the one fetish she loves to do with him. "Whipping" and whip cream. He was going to have to be high for this evening, he started smoking his weed, when the phone call came in from her. He was mostly ready now for the woman, and her money.

There was a knock on his door, when Anthony walked over to the door to let Tisha walked in with a coat and nothing else from the looks of things, along with a bag with her whip and whipped cream and other goodies.

As for himself, he had his gun ready under the mattress, with his silencer just in case.

Once she took off her black long coat, she was completely nude underneath, as he went with his assumption for the most part.

She was a beautiful woman that's for sure, along with a great set of breasts, it's why she has been asking for the steroids for the past five months.

"Well now Anthony, do you like?" She walks up to him to kiss him hard before capturing the bulge in his pants.

"Yes, I do Tisha, your a very beautiful woman I must say, along with your breasts, any man, along with myself can get lost into them with the heat of passion.

And it's actually what she does with throwing his face into them, while moving back against the door, he can't help himself for when he takes each of the nipples to squeeze them really hard to have her moan out loudly.

After a moment or two, she turns him around back against the door, to start to undress him, starting with his tie, shirt and belt on his pants before unbuttoning the top part.

She tells him to step out of his shoes before going on with undressing him. She then tells him to step out of his pants, leaving him in his white boxers.

She then drags him to the bedroom, walking slowly into the room, along with closing the door behind them. Again she pushes him against the door to grab his groin hard, to have him cry out.

After that she pulls down the boxers half way to take him fully, into her hands to work her way up and down his hard shaft, while pulling him over to the bed this time and onto his back, while she climbs his body to reach his mouth to kiss, before placing a hard, erect nipple into his mouth to play with.

She would work her magic on Anthony for a while, taking her time to enjoy every inch of his penis and body for the most part.

/

Some time later...

Anthony was done finally, he was sore and tire, Tisha was coming out of the shower to tell Anthony, she would be leaving for the night with placing back on her coat.

She takes a envelope out of the coat pocket handing him money for the drugs. He gets out of the bed, fully nude still, he goes over to his medical bag to take out the steroids to be handed over to her that was in the bag, she goes to take a quick look, before moving over to place a kiss onto his lips for the last time of the night.

"See you soon Anthony, I hoped everything was worth it to your appreciation?" She says before touching his penis once again for one last time before walking out the door, It was very late with very little traffic on the streets.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th Hong Kong Express

Inspector Sung Wung was driving home, she had to stop at the side of the road to read the file on the Medical Examiner's report on all of the bodies that had been found.

Everyone had been involved with anabolic steroids of some form, she would have to speak with Captain Kate Beckett to see if their was enough funds for special under cover work to try and catch the culprit killing those involved in the sales.

She was getting excited at the idea, it was the same type of excitement she had, for when she was working at the precinct in Kong Kong.

She was able to drive off again, for right now she was starved, even though her sister Ling would be coming over in the afternoon, to visit from the motel room she had rented near the airport.

She had to stopped for food, with her stomach growling from the baby, she called Javier having to be home today with the weekend. "Hi!, listen Javier, I am calling to see if whether your interested in hamburgers before my sister Ling arrives later."

"I could use a hamburger and fries Sung, are you anywhere near Burger King?" He made the suggestion.

"Actually I just pulled into the driveway of the lot, the place looks to be very slow at the moment, I will go inside Javier, any drinks at all?" She asked with turning off the car checking her purse for money and her weapon just in case.

"Sweetie, I could use a milkshake and extra fries."

"Sure, I will be home soon, love you." She ends the call placing her cell into her purse to stand on the proper line, it wasn't busy at all.

After paying for the food, she left the line to head out to her vehicle. She noticed the weather was starting to change, it looked like a storm was brewing, and she needed to make sure to get home quickly, along with the fact, she was hoping that her sister Ling wouldn't be having any problems with finding her address to visit her.

Finally arriving, having placed the vehicle into park, and seeing for the fact, it was starting to rain a little, she rushed inside to get into building before the down pour came.

It was now raining like crazy, using a term with Javier had used on occasions, it was raining "Cats and Dogs" to have her chuckle to herself, before entering into the elevator and Javier's apartment.

/

Attorney General Office New York City

Undercover agent Tisha Adams was giving a full detail of her buy of anabolic steroids from Dr. Anthony Albert.

Inspector Miles Davis could not believe it, that Adams would resort to tactics for where she could of gotten herself in the process with her crazy antics.

"Look sir, did you not tell me to come up with a plan on how to get close to Doctor Albert and his sources for the steroids?"

"Not to where your playing a hooker to sell your goods to him, what would of happened on what exactly you were trying to do in the first place with the man, he's already killed several times during the past few weeks Tisha?" He was angry, and she knew it right away.

"I did what I had to do sir, and I will continued with the charade, until I find out exactly, just where he's getting the drugs in the first place." She says with shifting in her seat in his office.

"Very well then Tisha, just be sure to keep me updated for when your able to meet up with the man again." Getting up from his seat to say good bye to his agent.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th Hong Kong Express

Doctor James Albert having woken the next morning, was able to do his job at the clinic without a problem. He was mostly thinking about Tisha Adams and last night.

She was truly a remarkable woman in every way, but right now, he could not think about it, with patients that needed to be seen in the first place.

And the first place he had gone was to the drug cabinet to check on his supplies for the next few days, he had asked his secretary Martha in the front to order the following, for which she agreed to get right on it with the computers up and running at the moment.

Patients were starting to come in with the morning rush, thank goodness, she would be having help soon, along with the rest of the clinic doctors.

/

Sergeant Javier Esposito was exhausted after last night with Sung and her sister Ling had come over to visit, thank goodness the rain had let up to have her come over around seven o clock to stay three hours talking about old times and her work at the art gallery.

It was amazing just how much she done the past few months with the sales of the paintings from the different artists, including herself, even her own sister was amazed with some of the shots that were taken on her IPAD to be shown.

Thank goodness for the weekend he was saying to himself walking out into the kitchen to make coffee, he was going to have to get back at Sung with being naughty with him in the bedroom. He was barely able to walk without the stiffness or soreness in his groin section.

The coffee was tasting good to him, along with making breakfast, he had to find out, on whether she would be interested in eating after last night with her sister Ling visiting.

She was almost a carbon copy of her sister Sung, even though her hair was a little longer and a few pound heavier. But at least she was here thanks to Richard Castle and Haley.

When he walked into the bedroom, Sung was sitting up in bed shaking the cobwebs out of her head. "Are you ready for breakfast this morning, I have coffee, along with your taste of poison?

She looked at him rather strange with that statement, he was able to explain to her about the true meaning of the phrase. "I will have orange juice, coffee, scramble eggs, bacon and toast to be my poison for today." She says with a wide grin, along with getting up to head for the shower, she was in the buff and looking really cute to his eye. He runs up to her to squeeze her cute little ass before he let her go into the bathroom.

/

Trisha Adams needed to make her next move once again. She would be calling Anthony some time today to set up another one of those dates like last night, even though her boss had advised against it at this point.

When she dialed the number, it was going to voice mail, meaning that he was probably at work for the client.

She would wait until later to try once again, unless he's busy, he will surely call her back after last night at the motel.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30th Hong Kong Express

Further information was coming into the 12th precinct on the Anabolic steroids that were found the past week or so.

When Captain Kate Beckett had received the report from the lab, she just didn't realize just how much those drugs were actually worth on the open and black market.

It was a long report, and she needed to read every single word to understand all of the medical terms that was listed by the medical experts.

She needed to speak with Lanie Parish at the morgue, to ask her a few questions, since it was her lab that had sent her the report in the first place.

She takes out her cell phone, instead of using the office phone, when she dials.

/

County Morgue

Doctor Lanie Parish was talking with Alexis in her office, going over the last of the reports for her supervisor that needed to be handed in.

When Lanie had turned back on the computer, it was at this point, when her cell had gone off in her lab coat.

"Excuse me Alexis, I need to take this it's Beckett."

"Sure, I will be in the outer office cleaning up before I need to leave."

"Lanie, Kate!, how can I help you with calling me this early in the morning?" Sitting up further in her chair after seeing that her computer was finally up.

"I need to ask you, on the final report on the steroids, was their anything that caught your eye for the type of drugs that was being used by the ones that were killed?" She asked with taking a sip of her latte coffee.

"Nothing really, I only thing, I can think of is the fact that the supplier of these drugs, are either a vendor or a doctor that probably works in a hospital or clinic to have access to them all of the time."

"Very good Lanie!, I will have my boys check into it, along with asking Inspector Wung, since it was her that had found the first clue into the case."

"Did you have to bring up her name this morning, I am not all that thrilled with the woman in the first place?" She was steaming mostly, ever since Esposito had broken up with her last year, her life exactly hasn't been all that great since then.

"I didn't realize Lanie, that she bothers you really that much, I will be sure next time to try and keep her name out of the conversation, while we are discussing a case."

"Good! now that I have given all of the information on the case, I need to get back to my paperwork and finished it up, before my boss comes after me for being lax with sending in the latest to him."

"I will leave you to your work for now, later Lanie." She hangs up without even giving Lanie to answer back with a goodbye reply.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31st Hong Kong Express

Doctor Anthony Albert when he was finally done with his patient, he had gone back into his office of the client to check on his phone messages, to find three of them from Trisha Adams, asking on whether he would be interested in having dinner at her apartment., five miles from the Yankee Stadium.

She had mention saying something about giving him a big treat, for helping her out with her medications (meaning Steroids).

He chuckled at the thought as to the kind of treat she would give him in the first place. He pulled out his cell to dial her number, when she picked up on the third ring.

"Hey lover!, are we on for tonight at my place?" She says in a soft tone of voice.

"What time is good for you, Tisha?" Checking the time for when he's supposed to be seeing his last patient.

"Would seven o' clock be good for you?"

"Seven o' clock is just perfect, I will bring you a bottle of wine to go with my treat." He chuckles before telling her on whether or not she wants another batch of her medication this evening.

"Sure lover boy!, I will be sure to have the cash on hand for you darling, later!" She ends the call quickly, before she commits herself into deeper trouble with her superiors.

It was at this time, she knew what needed to be done this time around. With the number supplied to her by the 12th precinct and Inspector Wung, she called the number on the call.

/

Inspector Sung Wung having to be relaxing after arriving home from the precinct, she had her feet up on the couch, while Javier Esposito was cooking her a nice piece of chicken, potatoes and a salad.

He was mumbling something to her from the kitchen, while she was trying to understand what he was trying to say in the first place.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32th Hong Kong Express

She had gotten up to see what was going on in the kitchen with Javier, when her cell phone started to chrip having to be on the coffee table.

"I have it Javier, It's my phone." She hollers into the kitchen to let him know, what is going on.

"Inspector Wung speaking, how can I help you?" She says to the caller.

"Inspector Wung, my name is Trisha Adams, I work for the Attorney General's office for the under cover division, I have been investigating Doctor Anthony Albert and the steroids, he has been selling to his clients, both inside the hospital and out for the black market."

"And why are you telling me this Miss Adams?" She says with Esposito coming in to listen on with the conversation.

"I would be willing to have you be given the collar in arresting the man, since I understand it was you that was able to have the 12th precinct advised of, what has been going on with the case in the first place."

"That is very kind of you, what is it that you need of me right now? She says with authority.

"Doctor Albert will be arriving at my apartment sometime after eight o' clock this evening for dinner and sex, if you want to have the man arrested, he's going to be having all of the evidence on him with the steroids."

"All right, just give me the address, along with advising my captain of the situation."

"Good, I will need to get ready for his visit in three hours, see you then, but be sure to have everyone stay out of view, until your ready to make the arrest."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33rd Hong Kong Express

Inspector Sung Wung into a police mode, along with Javier Esposito.

"Javier, I suggest you call Captain Beckett, to let her know right away about later, no doubt she would be interested to be on the arrest." She says walking into the bedroom to get herself dressed.

"I will call her right now Sung, this is is our best chance now to catch a killer and a dealer at the same time, thanks to you mostly." He gets onto his cell phone to call Captain Beckett having just left the 12th precinct for the rest of the day and evening.

She was just getting into the door of the loft hearing Castle telling her the door is opened, when her phone goes off. Her hands were full at the time, when she drops them onto the couch.

"Beckett, Esposito what is going on that it can't wait until tomorrow morning?" She says with having to be some what annoyed.

"If you want to be on the arrest of Doctor Anthony Albert, you will be at the following address, one of the under cover agents working for the Attorney General's Office Tristen Adams called us with the information, Dr. Albert will be coming over to her apartment to sell his goods to her, among other things for the night, if you get my drift?"

"Yes, I understand Espo, call Ryan, Anderson and Alverez, and let them know the total story, have them set up the stake out with three unmarked cars with radio's, have someone run over to her apartment quickly to place the bugs inside of her apartment to hear the conversation between him and Tristan Adams."

"All right Captain, I will get right on it now, I will call you when everything is set in place." He catches his breath before turning to Sung.

"Are you all right Javi?" She walks over to see him sweating.

"I will be find Sung, I need to set everything motion, let me call everyone with the information, by the way, can you do me a favor, run down to the 12th precinct to ask Captain Anderson for the listening bugs and units, take three of them over to this address, and explain to Trisha Adams just who you are in the first place, and explain to her what is going down once Doctor Albert arrives later on, and please be careful, traffic is heavy probably at the moment."

"I will be careful Javier, let me have the address before I leave."

She moves into the bedroom to take out her coat, weapon, keys and I.D. to be placed into a small pocket book, before leaving, she gives a quick kiss to Esposito before walking out the door of his apartment building.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34th Hong Kong Express

Everything was moving quickly with getting things into place to arrest Doctor Albert this evening finally.

Sung having ran to the 12th precinct, she was able to find the proper address for Tristen Adams, when she walked up to her door, she explained to the woman what exactly is going to happen, while inside the apartment she placed the bugs one in the living area, bedroom and bathroom.

"We need to make sure Tristen, you try to get the doctor talking about the steroids, or anything else related to the killings if possible, we will need you to let everyone know, with this final bug to be placed inside your ear, when you think a move is going to be made against yourself."She says with great caution.

"You mean when he's going to try and kill me Inspector Wung?" She replied with trepidation.

"Exactly that Miss Adams, now I need to leave now to be ready with the rest of the team at the 12th precinct, there will be teams in unmarked cars down the street to be listening to your conversation with the doctor."

"Thank you for taking the time to come here to help me." She walks the inspector out the door, before going back inside to get ready with Albert arriving in one hour and 30 minutes from now.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35th Hong Kong Express

Captain Kate Beckett was well aware of the situation with Tristen Adams, she was discussing it with her husband in the kitchen area of the loft.

"I been thinking a great deal about this case Rick, I just know, why I feel something feels very wrong at the moment, I would hate to have anyone else get hurt in this matter of the steroids sales on the black market."

"I realize Kate, what your talking about, when it comes to murder, nothing is ever the same again when someone is killed, including a loved one, and with Inspector Wung figuring it out in the first place, I just hope with this latest sting will turn out for the best." While handling her a ginger ale from the frig and some bread for a snack.

"Thanks Rick, I need this, and besides with the baby acting up, along with my nerves, I am a real mess for the most part, I just need to have this over with, and I can assume, it's the same for Wung and Javier."

"I wonder, when was the last time, Sung's sister was able to come visit, since she had arrived from California?" He pointed out to his wife taking a final sip of the ginger ale.

"I don't know at this point, however I do know Sung was able to do her job with going over to Adams apartment to hook her up with the recording bugs, before heading back home I assume, while the rest of the team are supposed to be in place for the stake out, and this all started with Danny Reynolds being killed from the BLD diner, and then on to Corey Adams, and Josey Wayland."

"Just too much blood shed, I will agree Kate on that aspect part of the case." He responded before going into his office to write for a little while, while his wife turned on the scanner to listen to the calls, she was able to tune in to the squak box between both unmarked cars down the block from Adams apartment.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36th Hong Kong Express

Sung Wung having called her sister Ling on the phone, had told her she was involved in a case at the moment, hopefully it would end this evening with an arrest.

"Sung, I am no hurry to go any where right now, just take your time to wrap up the case, and besides we have all the time in the world to be together." She says with tears falling down her face from inside her hotel room.

"I know Ling, I will be sure to call you in the morning on what happened with the case, okak."

"Sure sister, I will say good night for now."

And in the meantime, Sung listened to the scanner for anything happening for the moment.

With Ryan, Esposito, Anderson and Alverez were all waiting, when finally Dr. Albert showed up at Adams apartment complex all geared up ready for action.

When she opened the door, she could see it in his eyes, having to be high as a kite.

While she was dressed in a loy key type of dress, even though still showing off her breasts a little pushed up, while she had her hair down this time around.

"Come on in Anthony, would you be interested in a drink of some sorts?" She says while turning on the little bug that looked like a piece of her earring.

"Sure, I will ask for a scotch Tristen, by the way this is for you for later." He places the envelope onto the bar top before walking over to the couch to wait for his drink.

"So tell me Anthony, how's business now of days with your customers, if you don't mine me asking?"

"Of course not, it's very busy, even my supplier has been some what impressed with the amount of steroids, I have been selling from just the black market."

Outside in the unmarked cars, it was there clue to finally take action against their suspect, but they would wait a few more minutes.

"That sounds wonderful, I have been one of the lucky ones to survive, I heard rumors about the recent deaths of those having used the steroids with over dosing."

"Yeah, it's too bad, and besides, why don't you check out your envelope, we both could stand to get high this evening.

It was there clue to take action. Anderson and Alverez knocked the door down, with Adams having to run into the bedroom quickly, while Dr. Albert pulled out his weapon from his jacket.

But he never had the chance to use it, when Adams came out from the bedroom to fire two shots at Albert's hand to have his weapon drop out of his.

"Not tonight sweetie!" She says with pointing her weapon, while everyone else came in behind Anderson and Alverez. While placing cuffs behind Dr. Albert's back despite the pain of his right hand being hit.

They were able to advise of his rights, along with three counts of murder just for starters.

I


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37th Hong Kong Express

This is the final chapter

When inspector Sung Wung had received word from Esposito, Doctor Albert was finally arrested, she was able to relax, along with placing a well deserve call to her sister Ling.

She and her sister would be able to get together tomorrow morning with breakfast and a tour around the city, before she leaves to go back to California.

At the 12th precinct...

Doctor Anthony Albert confessed to all his crimes with the three the 12th knew about, along with two others during the past year, along with millions of dollars sold in illegal steroids across country and overseas.

Kate Beckett and Richard Castle were very impressed with the work of the entire team, including Inspector Sung Wung, Captain Kate Beckett had sent off a report to Gates to recommend that Inspector Wung be given an special award for all of her wonderful work on the now closed case.

For which this award will be given to her in a few weeks.

THE END

P.S. This story between Inspector Sung Wung and Sergeant Javier Esposito will be continued with "Partners".


End file.
